Friends and Rivals
by Karina m
Summary: There are always true friends. there are also always true rivals. but this one, is a true rival and a true friend. NxM RxH 4eva! WOOT! last chappie done at last! Read and Review chapter 14 please...
1. The New Partner

**Chapter 1: The New Partner**

"Good Morning Everyone!!" Mikan Shouted

It was the beginning of Term 2 in Alice Academy

"Hi Mikan!" Nonoko and Anna Shouted back.

"HOTARUUUU!!" Mikan raced to her best-not-best friend

"BAKA BAKA BAKA" Hotaru answered with her famous 'Baka Gun'

"OUCH!! Oh! Hi Ruka! And…oh hi pervert."

"Well hello there stupid idiot polka dot panties crybaby girl." Natsume answered emotionlessly.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!!" she shouted angrily while racing towards Natsume.

" idiot" Natsume repeated.

"WHY YOU NATSUME- she is cut off by Mr. Narumi who soon entered the class.

"Well.. Good morning class.." greeted Mr. Narumi as he went to class B.

"As you all notice, it's the beginning of term 2 in this very own class B!" He shouted gleefully.

You could hear screams and chatters from some students..

"And because of this new semester, we will get new partners from now on!"

Some students groaned and moaned, while some of them is cheering and screaming,

especially Mikan who is jumping up and down from her desk to the floor.

"OH BOY!! IN THIS WAY, I COULD BE HOTARU'S PARTNER!!" Mikan Shouted.

" We will now introduce you, to the new way of choosing your partners. We will call out names according to the alphabetical order, and whoever raises their hand the quickest when I call the names of those persons get to be his/her partner!"

Mr. Narumi explained in a very clear and understood able speech.

Students screamed and got out of control. While Mikan was now jumping on her desk.

"HOTARU HOTARU HOTARU HOTARU!" that's all in Mikan's Mind along the way.

"First, is…" Mr.Narumi continued.

"HOTARU HOTARU HOTARU!"

"The one you've all been screaming about…" said Mr. Narumi

"HOTARU HOTARU"

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" Mr. Narumi finally exclaimed.

"HYAAAA!" Mikan raised her arms as Quickly as she could, beating the fan club of Natsume and Ruka themselves thinking HOtaru is the one they mentioned.

" Mikan Sakura! Congratulations you are now Natsume Hyuuga's Partner!

**This is my first fan fic..so..Whaddaya think? Plase review..**


	2. I am again Natsume's Partner

**Chapter 2: I'm again Natsume's Partner**

"Congrats Mikan! Never thought you'd be so excited to be Natsume's Partner!"

Mr.Narumi smiled and patted Mikan on the back.

"wh-wha?" Mikan said completely clueless on what is happening

"I-I'm Hotaru's partner am I? Right Hotaru?" Mikan asked while hugging Hotaru.

Hotaru shooked her head and pointed towards Natsume.

"Tch" he said looking towards another direction.

"N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan fled with tears.

Hotaru did an evil grin and took out her video camera.

"Well then, next we have another partner.." Mr. Narumi continued.

"I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS FOREVER!!!!!!!" Mikan Continued to sob.

"Next, Imai Hotaru." Mr Narumi Announced.

Natsume held Ruka's hand up in the air.

"Oh well then we have another sweet couple" Mr Narumi said while he took down notes.

"n-natsume…" Ruka is blushing really hard.

Natsume grinned and said "I know you want to"

" oopsie! Time is up! We'll announce the other partners Tomorrow! Adieu!" Mr Narumi waved his hands and went out of the class.

Meanwhile in Recess…..

"WHYYYYYYY???!!!!! WHY MUST LORD BE SOOOO MEEEAAAN!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan continued to sob all the way.

"because you're an idiot." Hotaru answered plainly

"HOTARUUUU……!!" Mikan sobbed and hugged Hotaru.

"have I ever mentioned to you that you look ugly when you cry?" Hotaru asked

"ah…ho-hotaru!" Mikan stopped her crying and hugged Hotaru even deeper.

"Mikan, it's okay, we will always change partners every semester." Yuu said trying to cheer her up.

"I heard it is for a lifetime." Hotaru commented.

Hearing this, Mikan continued to cry more deeper.

**What about this? Sorry it was short pls review**


	3. The fearful Assignment

**Chapter 3: The Fearful Assingment**

"Stop your annoying waterworks will you? You wet my shirt all over." Hotaru said pushing Mikan away from her.

"N-NO-W-WAY!!" Mikan wailed while struggling to hug Hotaru Back.

"Mikan, please stop crying, otherwise you eyes will be swollen!" Yuu tried to stop MIkan from Crying.

"Hey Polka dots! Partnerings are only for Assignments only that's all idiot!" A certain Raven haired boy came out of nowhere and made the waterworks stop.

"Well so-ry for crying out loud, then if it's this way, I think that you like working with me!

Mikan shouted and ran off.

Natsume lift one eyebrow and went to the sakura tree. (he skips Mr Narumi's Classes)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**At the class…..**_

" Kids, I have a great announcement for you!" Mr Narumi rushed to the class, while waving a piece of paper.

The students came to their places and became very quiet.

" In this semester, I heard that you're going to do lots of assignments or projects with your partners! Isn't it great?"

"WHAAAT!!??" Mikan wailed.

"The first assignment is to observe the haunted house with your partners. Why is it so scary, and what is involved in it." Mr Jinno said

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Mikan shouted

The second assignment, is to make your own potions with your partners. It will Include science, Math, and Biology for this Matter. So be patient.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Mikan screamed

"The Next Assignment is to write-" Ms Serina was cutted off by Mikan's

"STOOOP! ALL OF YOU! PLEASE STOOOP!!" Mikan stood up from her desk and did her loudest voice ever.

"Well I am very Sorry Mikan, but those are the proper way of doing your projects for this term." Ms Serina answered with a very calm and gentle voice.

"B-B-B-BUT…MY PARTNER IS A TOTALLY ANNOYING PREVERT NAMED NATSUME HYUGAAAAA!!" Mikan shouted while bursting into tears.

"Well, I am very very sorry. But those are the regulations. I am very sorry Mikan."

Ms Serina continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**At the Sakura tree…**_

" N-natsume….." Mikan wandered off to the most biggest sakura tree.

No answer

"Natsume……." MIkan called his name once again

Again No Answer.

"fine! I can't take it anymore! NAAATSUUUMEE!!" Mikan now shouted with the loudest scream ever.

"WHAT!? FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Natsume finally replied screaming as well.

"uurgh! There you are!! I've been looking for you to do this thing to-together…….."

Mikan said while blushing and looked down towards the grasses

"ng.." Natsume Replied

"n-now…." Mikan answered

"ng.." Natsume again replied

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! NOW! DIMWIT!" Mikan used her cranky voice as usual.

"just gimme another minute damnit!" Natsume flipped to the page of his comic book.

" NOW!" Mikan threw Natsume's comic away and grabbed his wrist to go to the haunted house.

" what the hell?" Natsume said as he arrived in the gateway of the haunted house.

"whatever! It's just some stupid assignment okay?!" Mikan said

"so.. you're going here first because you want to be with me like for last time? Interesting.."

Mikan flashed back to the time when that happened…

(flashback over)

" that was when I was 10! I'm 11 now! Hmph!" Mikan tucked her arms under her armpits.

"riiiight…." Natsume teased.

"Just get this thing over and that's all!" MIkan said while entering the first room in the haunted house.


	4. Assesment no:1

**chapter 4: assignment no: 1**

As it grew darker, Mikan became very afraid didn't took down notes, Instead Natsume did.

" CREEAAK" The doors of each of the rooms creaks and made mikan shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!! NATSUME!! WHAT WAS THAT!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SHUT UP WILL YA!? I'M TAKIN DOWN NOTES HERE! ARE YOU BLIND!!??" Natsume said sarcastically.

"b-b-b-b-but-but-I-I- I'M SCARED!! Mikan again shrieked out.

'CREAAK"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Mikan Shrieked

**five minutes later…**

"CREAAK CREAAK" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

**Ten minutes later….**

"CREAAK CREAAAK CREAAK AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAH!

"SERIOUSLY! SHUT UP WILL YA! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT THING!?"

Natsume said very angrily.

"s-s-s-ssorry…." Mikan sobbed.

Later that time, a huge wall starts to fall on where Mikan is standing.

"MIKAN!!" Natsume hurried off and hugged Mikan while dodging the wall.

Natsume did it just when the wall almost hit Mikan.

"uuurgh…ouch…man that hurt…" Natsume grunted while helding his sore ankle.

"hey! Mikan! " Natsume ran off to see how Mikan's doing.

"………." Mikan fainted.

" Mikan! Mikan! I'm not joking here! Come on! Hey Idiot!" Natsume shouted in panic.

"You got to wake up! POlkadots! Hey! You can't faint in a haunted house! Come on!!

"…………."

"MIKAN!" Natsume was shocked at the injury in her arm. It was bleeding, and it was pale white.

"MIIKAAAN!!!" Natsume cried for the loudest scream ever .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**At the clinic..**_

"_where am I? am I supposed to be at the haunted house now? Oh..WAIT A SECOND!" _Mikan thought in her head while looking around the clinic.

"MIKAN!" Mr Narumi shouted while rushing off to her.

"Oh you're finally awake! I thought you might die!" Mr Narumi hugged Mikan as tightly as he could.

"tell me….Mr Narumi…where am I….and.. and….WHERE'S NATSUME!?" Mikan woke up in a sudden.

"He broke his ankle. But he'll be fine, the doctor said so..he's going to have a little bit of surgery in his-" Mr Narumi was cutted off

"SURGERY!? MR NARUMI! WHERE IS HE!? TELL ME! TELL ME!" Mikan jumped off her bed and stood up perfectly.

"Well he's in room number 1016 in the left-" Mr Narumi was again cutted off.

"OH THANK YOU MR NARUMI!" Mikan rushed off to Natsume's room.

"number 1016 ..hmm…that's 1014.1015,….ah! there it is!" Mikan finally spotted Natsume's room.

"NAT..NATSUME!?" Mikan shrieked as she saw what was happening.

He was doing their assignment, even when he's in a very bad condition.

"what are you..uurgh..doing here…..polkadots…ugh…" Natsume said while trying to held his pain.

"na-natsume….you-you……." Mikan dropped a tear from her eyes, down to her toe while covering her mouth.

"oy! Don't even try to….argh…try to cry……ugh…." Natsume held his ankle and write notes down.

"NATSUME!!" Mikan rushed off and hugged Natsume just like the way she did with Hotaru.

Natsume was surprised. He dropped his pencil and start to held Mikan very softly on her shoulder.

"Natsume…you did it….you did it because you cared… you cared about it.." Mikan hugged him more tightly than before……

"…………."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_In the big day!…._**

"So kids, it is time to hand out your first project! First call, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga! Please step forward and present your assignment!

Mikan and Natsume stepped to the front and presented their projects.

"THE HAUNTED HOUSE" is the heading they had put in their poster.

"why is it scary? It is actually because of the settings, and because our feeling represented the actions of fear, so that even though the room is just an ordinary room, but if we have fear, we will feel scared, and that is what makes the haunted house scary." Mikan said.

"what's involved in it, illusions, props, and bunch of alices gathering to make a perfect combination." Natsume said

"and that is the haunted house, that we know, now. Thank you for listening." Both of them bowed and returned back to their seats.

Students clapped and cheered. Some of them like Sumire, frowned and clapped by one finger.(only for Natsume that is..)

"next, we have Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi!"


	5. The Scores

**Chapter 5: The Scores**

"Now, Ruka and Hotaru please step forward and present your assignment." Mr Narumi exclaimed.

Ruka and Hotaru stepped forward and present their assignment…

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE HAUNTED HOUSE?" a certain robot headed around the class with the same question each time he circles.

Another robot then appeared in front of Hotaru and start saying "WHY IS IT SCARY? THE ILLUSIONS AND OTHER STUFF IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE MADE IT SCARY. AND OF COURSE IF THERE ARE ANIMALS LIKE BATS ARE LYING AROUND, IT WILL MAKE THE HOUSE MORE LIKE LIKE A REAL THAN EVER."The robot finally stopped.

Another robot again appeared in front of Ruka and said " WHAT IS INVOLVED? THERE ARE PROPS ANIMALS, AND ALICES ALL IN ONE PLACE TO MAKE IT SCARY."Apperently, the robots did things that students are supposed to do in the assignment day with that, Ruka and Hotaru didn't have to say anything at all.

Students became very silent..

"okay,….well where's the thank you then?" Mr Narumi tried to break the silence.

And again, another robot appeared and said "THANK YOU"

(students sweat dropped)

Ruka and Hotaru went back to their places..

"uh…kids,…well then! Now it's break time!" Mr Narumi exclaimed.

"students which has not perform, please do prepare for this, and students which has, I will announce the scores after this." Mr Narumi said while going out of the class B.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**At recess…..**_

"I can't believe you Hotaru!!!" Mika wailed while running towards Hotaru.

"Baka, if you also knew what to do, you wouldn't have to say something completely useless like that too." Hotaru answered.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan was circling around with anger.

"By the way Idiot, how's Natsume? I think you like working with him throughout this time." Hotaru said motionlessly.

"h-h- HOTARU!" Mikan screamed and blushed.

_**Flashback:**_

"_what are you..uurgh..doing here…..polkadots…ugh…" Natsume said while trying to held his pain._

"_na-natsume….you-you……." Mikan dropped a tear from her eyes, down to her toe while covering her mouth._

"_oy! Don't even try to….argh…try to cry……ugh…." Natsume held his ankle and write notes down._

"_NATSUME!!" Mikan rushed off and hugged Natsume just like the way she did with Hotaru._

_Natsume was surprised. He dropped his pencil and start to held Mikan very softly on her shoulder._

"_Natsume…you did it….you did it because you cared… you cared about it.." Mikan hugged him more tightly than before……_

_**flashback over.**_

"huh!?" Mikan suddenly realizes that she is thinking about the pervert that always seems to be bugging her.

"what's wrong Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"n-nothing…" Mikan said while turning her head away.

"well of course there's nothing bugging her all right! You are partnered up with Natsume you Idiot! You might think that you will have a happy ending! Oh I love you Natsume! It's okay Mikan….we will be together forever….HAHAHAHA! the silliest thing I had ever heard!

Permy suddenly stood up and mimicked Natsume and Mikan loving each other.

"stop it! I have no right to like him! And I have no right to love him as well!" Mikan said while blushing real hard. The flashback seems to be infront of her always when she heard The name Natsume.

"and you also might think that you're –" Sumire suddenly was cutted off

"NO!" Mikan said while running away to her class. She was full of tears and blushing really hard.

At class, she cried all the way. She didn't eat . and thought of the same thing in her mind during the time.

"_no! no! no way I have fallen for Natsume! He's an annoying pervert! How could I have fallen for him!" _Mikan has these questions in her mind all the time.

"oy polka." Natsume said while covering his face with his manga.

"huh?" Mikan turned her head around.

"what are you doing here. An annoying polka dotted crybaby should've never been alone." Natsume said motionlessly.

"wh-what do youknow!" Mikan said while blushing and looks at another direction.

Natsume finally stood up and put his manga on top of his desk.

"okay, what's up?" Natsume went to Mikan's desk and looked straight to her eyes.

"_those eyes…they're so beautiful…..HUH? WHAT AM I THINKING! MIKAN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"_ Mikan thought and shooked her head.

"n-n-nothing much…." Mikan said while putting her head down and blushed.

"baka." Natsume said and went back to his desk.

"W-WAIT!" Mikan shouted

"ng?" Natsume paused.

"i…well….I think I have …..fallen for……..someone….." Mikan said while blushing very hard.

"ng." Natsume continued walking to his desk and continued reading his manga.

"_I knew he wouldn't care! He'll just ignore me!" _Mikan thought

"tell him how you feel." He said while reading his manga.

"uh?" Mikan asked while turning around to Natsume.

"if you told him how you feel you'd feel more better." Natsume continued.

"uh….hm……." Mikan blushed and put her head down and waited till recess was finished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Class time….**_

"well okay class! Since we have a break already, it's time to put your head again to work!" Mr Narumi exclaimed.

Students groaned.

"Okay, now we have the scores for those who had performed their assessment!" Mr Narumi continued.

"first, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura got A plus! Very good indeed!" Mr Narumi exclaimed happily.

Students cheered and whistled except for Sumire who turned her back on Mikan.

"huh?! What!? An A plus!? This could not happen!!!" Mikan said.

"well yes of course it could happen! You put extra information, and include various details. It has also surprised Mr. Jinno, and he said to give you an A!" Mr Narumi said.

"N-NO WAY! I-I-I DID IT! GRANDPA! I DID IT!" Mikan exclaimed jumped to the air.

"Congratulations Mikan!" Yuu appeared and gave her a hand shake.

"OH THANK YOU YUU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I GOT AN A! GRANDPA WOULD BE SOOO PROUD!" Mikan exclaimed and looked at Natsume.

She smiled and said "Thank you."

"Ngh." Natsume said and continued his manga.

That night, Mikan wrote a letter to her grandpa on what had happened.

"_Dear grandpa, _

_today I scored an A for my assignment. I knew you'd be proud. And I knew that you had missed me so much. Thank you so much… grandpa……._

**How's this story? Sorry I forgot to put my speeches for the last 2 chapters! Anyway, REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


	6. In love with someone you hate

**Chapter 6: In love with someone you hate**

"okay….add vinegar, coal, and…..done! now let's see what have you got…" Mikan said as she put the last ingredient to her potion.

"BOOOM!" The experiment truly was a mess.

"WHYYYY!!?? It has exploded 5 times now!!!" Mikan wailed her face was covered in ashes.

"polka…you're supposed to make it sing." Natsume said.

"b-b-but how….." Mikan cried while wiping her face.

Natsume add some ingredient which says: Tapioka, basalt, olive oil.

"lalalalalalalalalala….lalaa…." The potion sung.

"there..if you don't know how to do it you look on page 195" Natsume said while giving Mikan the bottle of the Ingredient.

"uh..th-thanks…..Natsume…." Mikan said while putting her head down and blushed

"_he helped me! He helped me!" _Mikan thought in her head.

"oy polka. Whaddaya blushing for?" Natsume noticed the red puffy cheeks she has

"uh! N-n-n-n-n-nothing!" Mikan blushed very very very hard.

"_HE NOTICED! HE NOTICED!" _Mikan shouted in her head.

"seriously what the hell is wrong." Natsume said wile helding her cheek and pulled her face right infront of him.

"n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-NOTHIING!" Mikan was blushing extra super hard.

"_HE TOUCHED ME! HE TOUCHED ME!!" _Mikan was shouting at her head.

"hey polka…this is serious…_what was wrong?.." _Natsume held her face and whispered in her ear

"_his…breath…it's so warm….huh!? WHY-WHY AM I BLUSHING!?" _Mikan suddenly realized that she has been too close to Natsume.

"_mikan…what is wrong……." _Natsume again continued whispering.

"DON'T GET TOO CLOSE TO ME YOU IDIOT!" Mikan pushed Natsume away from her.

"what the hell!?" I'm just worried that's all." Natsume said.

"huh? Natsume…..you're…never concerned about someone………" Mikan said.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Natsume Shouted.

"well…I'm just…curious….who….do…you…li-" Mikan was cutted off by Mr Misaki.

"okay class! Time's up! Finish your projects other time." Mr Misaki said.

"_oh…man…."_Mikan wailed in her head.

"_That little stupid polkadot." _Natsume said in his head.

_**At recess time………**_

"Mikan? What are you daydreaming about?" Yuu asked.

"uh! N-n-nothing…." Mikan said.

Hotaru pulled her wrist and took her to her lab.

"Hotaru…what are you bringing me here for?" Mikan asked clueless.

"These days, you always daydream, and blushed sometimes. And whenever you did that, you always say nothing..what is wrong Mikan?" Hotaru asked while looking Mikan straight in the eyes.

"ng…..well….I…I sort…of….fallen for someone………named…..Natsume……" Mikan said while blushing extra super hard.

"hng….Natsume….so…did you tell him yet?" Hotaru asked.

"n-n-no…..not….yet…." Mikan answered.

"how come?" Hotaru asked

"what?" Mikan said

"how come you fall for him?" Hotaru made her speeches more clearer.

"well..I sort of like his eyes…and-HOTARU!! WHY DO YOU ASK FOR SUCH THINGS!?" Mikan suddenly realizes that Hotaru is asking questions on what is it like to fall for someone.

Hotaru got her video cam in front of Mikan and said "say cheese"

"HOTARUUUU!!!" Mikan wailed.

_**At the sakura tree…….**_

"Natsume!!" Mikan called his name

"hng.." Natsume replied.

"'hey Natsume, aren't we supposed to do our potion?" Mikan asked.

"do it yourself all right" Natsume answered.

Because Mikan fell for Natsume, she said

"please oh please……" Mikan did her puppy dog's eyes..and guess what did it do to Natsume…

"fine…"

"_I knew he would help!"_ Mikan thought happily and went to the lab.

**How's chappie 6? Reviews! Reviews! I NEED REVIEWS!!! **


	7. Assesment no 2

**Chapter 7: Assessment no 2**

_Mikan And Natsume were in the biology lab that time……_

" Ouch! Oh! Natsume please help me here!" Mikan wined as she got burned by the tripod stand.

"Don't you remember any of the Ingredients that I put to make this thing sing baka?" Natsume said while flipping the page of his manga.

"and don't you remember that our project is due today, Pervert?" Mikan replied and did an annoyed look.

" ..ng.." Natsume answered

"NATSUME HYUUGAAA!!! JUST HELP ME FOR ONCE!" Mikan shouted and slapped Natsume's cheek

"IF YOU SLAPPED ME LIKE THAT, THEN I WONT HELP YOU AT ALL!" Natsume Shouted back as he brought his manga and went to the doorway to leave

Mikan grabbed Natsume's wrist as he was about to leave.

"please…Natsume…..help me…..please…….." Mikan said as she was about to cry.

Natsume took a deep breath and said "Ng"

They walked to the table and sat.

"hey polka! You serious that you have no Idea of any Ingredient?" Natsume said

"nu-uh…none in my head! " Mikan answered cluelessly

"well we just have to mix all these ingredients that we have here." Natsume said hopelessly

"wh-what!? B-but Natsume, we have to-" Mikan was cutted of by Natsume's

"This is the only way you Idiot. If we don't do this then we'll have no grade you hear?" Natsume said angrily.

"fine. But we only have chocolate, vanilla syrup, strawberry, and your manga book!" Mikan wailed

"JUST MIX IT ALL TOGETHER YOU FOOL!" Natsume said Impatiently

Mikan quickly shoved everything in the conical flask.

"wow….Natsume, I never know you were such a good cook!" Mikan said while sniffing the delicious smell coming from the potion

"what baka? I didn't even know how to boil an egg!" Natsume replied

"th-then…where is the smell coming?" Mikan asked curiously

"what smell?" Natsume sniffed the air.

They started to sniff the air

"can you smell it now?" Mikan asked

"ng.." Natsume said

"you think it's coming from the potion?" Mikan asked

"check it out" Natsume said

"no way! You check it out!" Mikan argued

"you check it out or I will burn your hair baka." Natsume replied

" I hate you…"Mikan said while checking the conical flask.

"what's wrong with it?" Natsume said

" I don't know."Mikan answered

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH IT!" Natsume shouted

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH IT!!" Mikan shouted back

"if you don't know what is wrong with it, you better try it out." Natsume replied shortly

"huh? I don't get you. How should I try it?" Mikan asked

"by this" Natsume went up from his chair and shoved the potion to Mikan's mouth

Mikan went to the shades of red in her cheeks and smiled very sweetly at Natsume.

"you know Natsume, I never noticed you have really beautiful eyes." Mikan commented

"what the hell are you talking about?" Natsume looked puzzled

"and what beauty your lips has.." Mikan said as she touched his lips

"baka! Stop joking will you!?" Natsume said angrily

"but why…..I couldn't say these things to you? " Mikan said sweetly

"because you're an annoying polka-dotted pigtailed freak." Natsume answered hoping she would slap him again

"aww….you're just mad aren't you? I could make you feel much better Natsume…." Mikan said

Mikan crept to Natsume's cheek and kissed him

"Is that much more better?" Mikan asked

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE YOU IDIOT!" Natsume wiped his cheek and stood up angrily.

"_that Mikan! You are going to pay!!" _Someone was watching Mikan and Natsume in the lab, and it was _not_ Sumire.

**How was this story? Please give me reviews…..please…(puppy dog's eyes)**


	8. Natsume is in Trouble

**Chapter 8: Natsume was in trouble!**

At the classroom…….

"Oh NO! I'M TOTALLY LATE!!!" A late Mikan rushed to her class as fast as she could

she soon enters the class and……

"GOOD MORNING ….."

Could you guess what she will say? And No'p it's not Hotaru! Its…..

"GOOD MORNING NATSUME!!!" Mikan rushed off and hugged Natsume

All of the student were shocked including the captain, Permy…

"what the hell….if Imai could stand this for everyday, Than I might just lose to her."

"Good Morning Natsume!! How's your night my love?" Mikan purred over Natsume.

Hotaru captured the moment with her video cam, evil eyes are purchased from her.

Natsume's Eyes went really wide and he pushed Mikan Away from him.

"_if she might be like this forever, I might have total humiliation! But I need to do something, but what?"_

Just then, Natsume got an Idea. A really bad Idea that could make Mikan hates him so badly.

Natsume quickly flipped her skirt so that the whole class could see her…

" WHAT IN THE WORLD OF A UNDIE IS THIS!!??" Natsume was terribly shocked at what he saw.

"oh…Natsume! I was thinking that I could scan your picture in My Undie! Isn't it cute?"

"heaven…please….call me…" Natsume whispered to himself.

"Places please students!" Mr Misaki said as he Entered the room.

"Now we will have to work on the projects due next week. So please do work on it well." Mr Misaki exclaimed

In the middle of the lesson, Mikan moved her hand and start holding Natsume's hand.

Natsume gave Mikan the let-go-or-else look.

Mikan released his hands

Suddenly her body moved and grabbed Natsume's shoulders and start kissing him on the lips

And…Mr Misaki saw what they were doing and…….

"Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga! You have a punishment of cleaning the whole class!" Mr Misaki announced.

All eyes were on them. Hotaru smiled, Ruka was shocked, Permy fainted, Natsume was terribly annoyed.

In the class…..

The class was empty, there were only Mikan and Natsume, who was punished to clean the class.

"because of you stupid moron I got a punishment which is sucking enough!" Natsume shouted

"b-b-but Natsume…." Mikan said

" STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!" Natsume shouted very angrily

Mikan began to sob.

Natsume soon grew a pity on her.

Mikan stopped crying and said

"Na-Natsume……since..after this is Sports,….can..we…..change our clothes….here…? Mikan asked fearfully.

"…." Natsume remained quiet.

"do..you….want to?..." Mikan continued

"….." Natsume is again silent

"do you?" Mikan again asked

"….." Natsume was as silent as he is.

Mikan quickly jumped over Natsume and fell on top of him.

"_what?! I'm not doing this! My body moved by itself! What-what happened to me?" _Mikan thought of herself realizing what havehe done.

"_damnit! It must be a love potion that could make her like this! She couldn't have done this!" _Natsume thought when he is under Mikan.

"_WHAT SHOULD I DO!!??"_ They both thought at the same time.

**So….In this chappie, Mikan got a really nasty Mind! Heehee….Reviews please!**


	9. THe attack of the love potion

**Chapter 9: The attack of the love potion**

"_This is not me!! It's my body! And-and….now what is my body trying to do to him?" _Mikan thought

Mikan's face suddenly came more closer to Natsume's. Natsume's eyes were really wide.

"_what!? I see what are they trying to do! They are heading for a kiss! Wait! I'm not going to kiss Natsume! I'm still grade 6!" _Mikan shouted in her head. She can't stop her movements. She's going straight for Natsume's lips.

"_NO WAY!! THIS COULD NOT HAPPEN!" _Mikan shouted over and over again on her head.

"_is this polkadots crazy? How should I stop her from this? Just how!?" _Natsume also thought in his head.

Just then, Natsume slapped Mikan on her cheek.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Natsume shouted as he pushed Mikan out of his way.

Mikan was shocked. His handprint was stated very clear in Mikan's cheek.

Mikan held her cheek which was slapped a moment ago.

"It would've never be like this if you hadn't just try kissing me moron." Natsume replied

"Natsume……t-tell..me…." Mikan was too afraid to ask more.

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS ANYMORE! NOW FADE!" Natsume beheld the most frightening look ever.

"T-T-TELL ME…..DO YOU ACTUALLY LOVE ME!?" Mikan finally was devastated with all his sayings

"I do not love you." Natsume replied

Mikan covered her mouth. Tears came out of her eyes, and she began to run out of the classroom.

"Natsume finally found the potion book. It says that you could break the spell by giving him or her a warm kiss right from your heart.

"_oh man! If it has been like this, I might have broke her heart! I can't possibly turn up to her and kiss her !" _Natsume thought

"HOLD!" Natsume stopped Mikan from running.

"I hate what you have become." Natsume answered. Mikan turned her head around

"na-natsume…." Mikan wiped her tears.

" I…just like the normal you.." Natsume covered his face with his bangs.

"wh-what…are…you talking about?..." Mikan asked

"I just….nah…none of your business." Natsume turned around

" _what? Hey what am I thinking? It's the only way to break the spell! I have to kiss her!" _Natsume paused and walked to Mikan.

"Natsume thought of Mikan in her head."_Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, Mikan!" _Natsume thought all along the way.

He began thinking of her smile, her cheerfulness, and her care towards other people.

"I really like you, Mikan.." Natsume said from the deepest of his heart.

Natsume gently laid his palm on Mikan's cheek and place the other on Mikan's shoulder.

He then kissed Mikan in the lips.

Mikan was shocked.

Natsume finally broke the kiss, and a drop of sparkling water came out from Mikan's mouth.

She fell down and she's back to normal.(phew!)

"wh-what….NATSUME!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! TELL ME OR I WILL KILL YOU!"


	10. how about the project?

**Chapter 10: how about the project?**

Natsume smirked

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!???" Mikan began to raise her hands and is about to punch him.

"you idiotic little girl would never know." Natsume said walking away from her.

"NATSUMEEEE! YOU LITTLE PERVERTED BASTARD!!!" Mikan ran and caught Natsume's wrist

"All I know is that you are the perverted bastard.." Natsume said emotionlessly

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!??" Mikan held Natsume's collar tightly

Natsume raised her skirt and sticked out his tongue.

Mikan closed her skirt from and chased Natsume all around

"NATSUME YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!" Mikan said while chasing Natsume.

"see you around moron" Natsume said dodging a wall and caught Mikan's attention

"WHAT DID YOU-" CRASH!!! The wall banged Mikan's head to a serious damage

"uuugh…natsume…..you….are….soooo…….deaaddd…." Mikan mumbled while having birds running in circles on her head.

_In the classroom…_

"class! Please sit down. I want to announce something very important." Mr Misaki clapped his hands and went to his respective table

All the students sat down in their desks

"and I won't want to see any love burgs here as well." Mr Misaki said glancing to Mikan and And Natsume.

Other students giggled..

"ehehe….." Mikan felt embarrassed and layed her head down to her desk.

"Okay! Back to the project! I am very sorry to let you know, that the project has been forwarded to tomorrow." Mr Misaki announced

"WHHAATT!!??" The students shouted altogether

"well I'm sure it's not quite problem for some of you who had nearly finished wasn't it? It _was_ such an easy task after all."

"NO WAY!" Mikan wailed

"I rather die.." Natsume said

"it's for tomorrow?!" Ruka exclaimed

"I better go to heaven." Hotaru said

"are you sure Mr Misaki?" Yuu asked

"I am sorry to announce this, but most of you should have been doing this for all the time I gave to you. So for the ones who haven't started please do your work NOW." Mr Misaki went out of the class and walked to the teacher's room.

_Meanwhile…._

"what….it's for tomorrow….but we haven't even started yet…." Mikan whined

"then start working, and stop whining baka." Natsume said while mixing a few ingredients to the conical flask.

'well sor-ry Mr smarty pants hyuuga! You also haven't helped me for all these times!" Mikan gave an evil look on Natsume

"like I care." Natsume went on mixing a few ingredients

"hmmph!" Mikan turned her head around and clasp her hands

"god…oh..god…please do not let me be with this annoying stupid little perverted idiotic bastard ever again……. And please oh please let me be with Hotaru next time…..and please oh plea-"

"SHUT UP!!" Natsume shouted

"well since you didn't warn me on praying…" Mikan said while facing him on a bossy face

"well can't you think how could I work if you keep on making annoying sounds?!" Natsume answered

"you little annoying pervert just stopped me from praying. How rude to God!!" Mikan said while being religious

"instead of being bossy and annoying, could you at least help me with the potion!?" Natsume glanced on Mikan with a do-it-or-not- look.

"FINE!" Mikan said and started to pour glucose in the potion.

Suddenly the potion went all bubbly….and……

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!! The potion erupted for the 6th annual.

"why!!??why!!?? why me looord……??!!" The burnt Mikan burst into tears

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? OIL, GLUCOSE AND VINEGAR WILL MAKE IT EXPLODE YOU FOOL!!" Natsume went over Mikan and cleaned up the mess.

"b-b-but…I was just trying to..help…." Mikan wined

"great. Now we have to start from scratch all because of you stupid idiot." Natsume started putting corn starch.

"s-s-sorryy…." Mikan put her head down.

"AAAAARGH!" Can't take it anymore! You do it! " Natsume yelled and went out of the classroom.

"So…Mikan how about the project?" Hotaru went over her desk and took a peep on her project

"careful…maybe it will explode for the 7th annual this time…." Mikan said lying her head in the table…

**So? How's this chappie? Pls add reviews on hat is bad and good! Tx!!**


	11. the truth?

**Chapter 11: The truth?**

"_Natsume! How dare you! It's our project and I have to do it on my own! You're so mean!"_

Mikan thought while mixing another ingredient.

"HYYYAAAAAAAA!!!NATSUME HYUUGGAAA I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY MIIIGHT!!!" Mikan wailed and shouted.

"what do you hate?" Natsume suddenly appeared behind Mikan

"HIS FACE! HIS LOOKS! HIS LANGUAGE! EVERYTHING!!!" Mikan screamed not knowing that Natsume's right behind her.

"I get it." Natsume walked to his desk. Mikan turned her head around..

"WAAA! NATSUME!! GOMEN!!" Mikan clasp her hands together and bowed 10 times towards Natsume.

"tch…" Natsume picked up his manga and began to read.

"And Anyway Mr, The project is due on today. And I'm NOT going to do anything about it! I repeat! NOT! NOT! NOOOT!!!" Mikan shouted and left the class.

"that little girl is too spoiled." Natsume said when she left.

Natsume continued reading his manga.

_Recess…._

"urgh….that Natsume…..pervert stupid moron…" Mikan mumbled and began eating an apple.

"he always says things like that to me….I wonder why he couldn't say my real name….." Mikan said to herself

"Mikan, you see, If a boy likes a girl, he would always bug the girl to get attention." Hotaru suddenly shows up infront of Mikan

"wh-what….." Mikan asked not understanding what Hotaru meant.

" It's basically like that." Hotaru replied shortly

"n-n-no way!!" Mikan exclaimed

"well…if you do not want to listen, see for yourself." Hotaru walked away and went to her lab

"_what? No way! This stuff couldn't happen! Natsume always bug me around….and-and…." Mikan stood up from her chair._

"_IF HE ALWAYS BUGS ME AROUND THEN IT MEANS THAT HE LIKES ME!!" _Mikan thought and ran to the classroom.

"_no way! I just have to ask Natsume for the real truth! " _Mikan thought as she ran

Mikan opened the door and quickly ran to Natsume.

"NATSUME!!" Mikan shouted

"what polka trying to read here.." Natsume mumbled while reading his manga

"well…..uh….I…uh……" Mikan said while putting her head down and played with her fingers.

"spit it out already!" Natsume said while continuing to read his manga.

"Hotaru said this….s-so…it doesn't really matter r-right?..." Mikan asked nervously

"ng.." Natsume flipped a page.

"s-since.. y-you're….. always bugging me….." Mikan said looking at the other way.

"hng." Natsume said

"a-and you're always a meanie to me…. " Mikan mumbled

"ng" Natsume continued

"d-d-do…you……" Mikan held her breath and closed her eyes tightly.

"…" Natsume remained silent

"DO YOU…." Mikan closed her eyes even more tightly.

Natsume was about to flip a page and…….

"DO YOU LIKE ME!!??" Mikan screamed

Natsume accidentally ripped a page

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING!?" Natsume shouted at Mikan

"w-well….I was just listening to what Hotaru and…well…..you know since you had bug me a lot…I-i- thought you might like me!" Mikan said quietly

"THAT HOTARU IS JUST CRAZY BECAUSE YESTERDAY SHE JUST KISSED RUKA!"

Natsume blurted

"WHAT!?" Mikan replied shockly at Natsume.

"AARGH! DAMNIT I JUST REVEALED RUKA'S SECRET!!" Natsume said as if he is hating himself for what he did.

"really? When? Where? What? How!?" Mikan asked and did her puppy dog's eyes.

"shut up. You're not supposed to know that." Natsume muttered

"uh…i-…….Right…." Mikan said bending down.

"a-anyway…I already told you the stuff that you need so BYE!" Mikan said and she rushed off to the cafeteria.

"_that Imai!!!" _Mikan thought in the rush.

**So….how was this chappie? Please review me on what do you feel when you read it….THANK YOU!**


	12. It's the day!

**Chapter 12: It's the day!!**

_That morning in the elementary class B……_

"OH NO!!!! IT'S THE DUE DAY!!! OH NO! OH NO!" a frightful Mikan panicked about her project that is actually due on ….today…

"WHAT SHOULD I DO!? WHAT SHOULD I DO!!??" Mikan shouted while running around in circles.

"Please calm down Mikan chan. The due date was today, but there are a plenty of time to do it before Mr. Misaki came.." Yuu said trying to calm Mikan down.

"BUT YUU!! MY PARTNER IS NATSUME HYUUGA THE PERVERT! AND MY POTION HAS ERRUPTED 6 TIMES!! AND-AND-…..WHUAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAA!!!" Mikan burst out into tears.

"BAKA! BAKA!" Hotaru aimed her baka gun to Mikan.

"HOTARUUUUUU!!" Mikan shouted and shoved an apple to the Baka Gun.

"there!!" Mikan sat down and gave a bossy expression.

"you stupid idiot. Now this thing can't shoot anymore. " Hotaru said banging the Baka Gun.

"listen idiot, there's no point in crying. So just do everything you can do until Mr Misaki came." Hotaru said and walked away.

"h-h-hotaru……" Mikan said

"Now please start to do anything you can do Mikan.and please hurry! We don't have much time left! If you need help I could help you" Yuu said with a worried look on his face.

"oh thanks yuu!!" Mikan said

"hey, Mikan, if you don't mind, we could help you as well." Nonoko stood up from her desk and brought Anna along.

"yes Mikan, we would not have a problem helping you in your project since we're already done!" Anna continued.

"oh thank you so much Anna and Nonoko! But…..I think I'll do it alone just for this time." Mikan said.

"but Mikan…." Nonoko said

"It's okay. I could do it myself." Mikan said

"well okay then.. call us if anything happens okay?" Anna said

"ng!" Mikan nodded.

"please do hurry Mikan! Class starts in 5 minutes you see!!" Yuu exclaimed

"AAAIIIEEE!!!" Mikan screamed

Mikan mixed a few potions, and waited on what it will do. Anna and Nonoko joined because it was so much fun. Finally, the potion was done.

"WOW! I CAN'T BELIVE I'M DONE!" Mikan exclaimed in happiness.

"well believe it all right Mikan!" Nonoko added

"yes! and we still have 2 more minutes to clean up as well! Yuu said

"congratulatins Mikan! You are finally done now!" Anna congatulated

"This is all because of you guys! Thanks for helping me out! Mikan exclaimed

"well see you around then Mikan!" Nonoko said

"Bye now!" Anna said

they both went to their desks and sat properly.

Mikan went over to Natsume and brought the potion along with her.

"Natsume! I finished the potion at last!" Mikan said happily

Natsume put his manga down and said

"what kind of a masterpiece was this?" Natsume said as he grabbed the conical flask from Mikan's hand and dropped in on the floor. All the students stared at them both.

"poor mikan…." Nonoko felt sorry as the potion spread to the floor

Mikan was shocked as the conical flask was now broken into pieces the potion spread everywhere and made a huge mess on the floor.

"what an Idiot you are. Now do another one." Natsume said and took his manga and continued to read.

"h-h-HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!" Mikan shouted as tears rolled down to her cheeks

"what? It was just some stupid potion after all." Natsume said emotionlessly

" IT WAS A POTION ANNA NONOKO YUU AND I DID!!! AND NOW YOU HAVE RUINED IT!!!" Mikan shouted angrily

Natsume put his manga down and stared at Mikan

"TELL ME NATSUME!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!! TELL ME!!!" Mikan cried loudly

Natsume looked at another direction

"Natsume…" Ruka said worriedly

"I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE HAPPY THAT OUR PROJECT WAS DONE AT LAST!! BUT YOU RUINED IT INSTEAD!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH A MEANIE!!??" Mikan shouted

"look polka I dodn't kno-"

"FORGET IT!! I HATE YOU NATSUME!!!" Mikan ran out of the classroom.

"well class! I- hey!!" Mr Misaki said as he went inside the room and found that Mikan's leaving his class.

"Miss Sakura!! Where do you think you're going!!??" Mr Misaki shouted.

Mikan faced to Mr Misaki and said

"somewhere where Natsume can't find me." She then continued to run.

"wait Mikan!! (sigh) kids these days…." Mr Misaki went back to the classroom

Meanwhile….

Mikan was lying down in her bed and thinking of some stuffs..

"_That Natsume!!! Even thinking about him I'm already mad!" _Mikan hollered in her head

"_he's a ugly perverted boy!! Plus he's annoying!"_

"_(sigh) maybe I'm taking too much pressure on everybody about a simple thing like this…." _

"_who knows? Maybe he already changed his mind!" _Mikan stopped wondering and ran to the class B.

as she went to the class…

"Oh! Well hello there Ms Sakura! Congratulations! You have a B plus!" Mr Misaki congratulated her as she opened the door.

"what? But we-we did'nt even do a single thing because….he-he…." Mikan pointed at Natsume

Natsume looked at the other way around and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"n-n-no way!! N-n-Natsume? You did the potion all by yourself?" Mikan asked in surprise.

"what…do a girl like you have to know.." Natsume's bangs covered his face.

"n-n-natsume……sorry….." Mikan said

"(sigh) hng…it's all right. My fault as well.." Natsume said.

"what?" Mikan asked

"wh-whatever.." Natsume said and went back to his desk.

Mikan smiled so bright. She knew Natsume did it because he felt sorry and For Mikan, It's Forgiven.

**Hi guys!! So? How is it? Is the ending good? Tell me in reviews okay? CU!**


	13. The Amusement Park!

**Chapter 13: Let's go to the Amusement Park!**

**Lots of people thought it's the ending already…but eventually,…It's not! Hehe…please enjoy the one you see below…….BEHOLD!!**L

_At recess in Alice Academy…._

"(sigh) Finally We're done with 2 Assesments already!!" Mikan said lying down on peeps' yellow fur

"ng….I could die with all those assesments which is due in One week!!" Nonoko said

"that's right! And we have no break at all for it!" Anna continued

"oh….I do wish Hotaru was here….." Mikan said closing her eyes.

Suddenly Hotaru shows up and brought her latest Invention.

"Mikan..come down will you? I have an important announcement to make." Hotaru said

"Hotaru!!" Mikan slide down to Hotaru and greeted her.

"Hotaru! I was just wishing for you to come and-"

"be quiet. I have an announcement to make.

"oh? Is that so?" Nonoko asked from above and slided down to Hotaru as well. Anna followed

"what is it then?" Anna asked

"it's the Amusement park. It's opening in the Central town today." Hotaru said

"WHAT? AN AMUSEMENT PARK!!!" Mikan exclaimed happily

"didn't you hear what I say baka? Yes. they are opening an Amusement park at the central town today." Hotaru repeated her News.

"OH WOW!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! YAY!!!" Mikan shouted happily as angels circled her head…It was a very peaceful atmosphere…..

"well.. I guess that is enough. Wether you want to go or not, its all okay." Hotaru said

"well of course I'm going to go!! I mean, Isn't it great? It's just like a break after all those assesments we did!!" Mikan said happily

"Oh yes! you are very right Mikan-chan! It does seem like a break after all!" Anna said

"So? Where is this Amusement Park then?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"Right next to the Howalon Shop. Turn left to get the ticket. Then you wait for the line in the right." Hotaru said.

"All right!! Thank you so much for the news Hotaru!! I do enjoy it!!" Mikan said as she ran to the classroom.

_At the classroom…._

"Guys!! Listen up!! I got the Latest News from Hotaru today!! And Guess what!! They're opening an Amusement Park in the central Town!!" Mikan hollered as she stood up in the teacher's desk.

Students cheered and whistled Some students like Natsume,….well..you could guess..

"jeez polkadots…only an Idiot like you would be caught up in something as stupid as this." Natsume said

"well excuse me Natsume!! But it's not like everybody is not going to join all because of you! Who knows? The rides might be fun!!" Mikan said as she went down from the desk.

"whatever. I'm not going to join something as rediculous as what you did. Natsume said as he began to read his manga.

"Oh Natsume! You're just an Old Sour puss!" Mikan hollered and walked away

Mikan paused and walked backwards to Natsume.

"All though……you did the potion for me right?" Mikan said shamefully

"ng" Natsume said

"well….I could make it my treat to go with me to the Amusement Park!!" Mikan said cheerfully

"ng" Natsume said

"So? Do you want to come?" Mikan asked

"So it means that you're dating him!?" Sumire showed up out of nowhere

"n-n-well not e-exactly……I was just asking him to go with me to the Amusement park that's all!" Mikan said as she blushed real hard.

"Well..yeah…duh…it eventually means that you're dating him!" Sumire said pointing to Mikan

"wh-what? Th-that's n-not true…..r-r-right?..." Mikan asked fearfully

"Well it _is_ true…but..no worries! The School's coolest Guy Natsume Hyuuga, won't ever date a skanky single star like you! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sumire went and did her evil laugh

But…Back to Mikan, was having a Nightmare Before christmas. About what Sumire Shoda said…about……….dating Natsume

……….

"_wh-what was I thinking? Asking Natsume Hyuuga for a ride in the Amusement park….which means a date? But I'm still too young for that! I'm still grade 6 after all!"_ Mikan thought

" oh-oh-….I'm so sorry Natsume!! It's not like what Permy said!! I-I-Just want to thank you for all the nice things you've done for me!! I-I- just-" Mikan said to Natsume

"hey little girl, take it slowly. We'll meet at the Howalon shop tomorrow. Kay?"

"what? Uh-I…right!!" Mikan said

"_oh no!! How come it could be a date!!?? Help me lord!!" _Mikan thought

**well…well…..how was it? It's getting pretty fun here isn't it? Well then! Give me reviews please! And thank you for all those guys who gave me lots of Reviews! So anyway,…..just click the "go" button right there and leave your comments! **


	14. The Ride, The Date, The break

**Chapter 14: the ride ,the date, the break.**

**So far, this is what I'm done with! This is the last chappie, so do enjoy!**

_A very worried Girl named Mikan Sakura, was in Her best friends's lab……she asked her advice for the terrible mistake she had done._

"so there! Now please help me Hotaru!!!" Mikan sobbed and hugged Hotaru in her waist

"well just calm down and I'll figure something out." Hotaru said emotionlessly

Hotaru began to think and said..

"So you want to thank him for all the things he has done for you? But it turned out to you-know-what?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah!! That Permy must have a really rotten brain! I hate her!!" Mikan said

"well the things you could do now, is just to follow what there is." Hotaru said

"what?" Mikan asked

"I said, you have to follow what there is, which means you have to go on and date Natsume." Hotaru said

"WHAAAT!!! HOTARU YOU'RE INSANE!!!" Mikan shouted in disbelief

"well it's the only thing you can do. He said to meet in The Howalon shop right? So just act like you're not having a date with him." Hotaru said

"So I have to actually you-know-what him!?" Mikan shouted

"well it's not actually a real one. It's just like a play date." Hotaru said

"But what if something disgusting happens? And how about if he thinks that it's a real one?" Mikan asked doing her grumpy looks.

"Don't worry, that is supposed to be my job." Hotaru said

"Oh Thank you thank you thank you Hotaru!!! You know, I might even think that this is your best Idea ever!!" Mikan said

"besides, if I wouldn't spy on you, you might even enjoy it." Hotaru said

"wh-what?" Mikan said turning to a red tomato

"well you like him right? That means deep down in your heart, you actually want to do it. Am I right?" Hotaru asked

"HOTARU!!" Mikan shouted turning to bright red.

"well then, we start, TOMORROW." Hotaru gave a big expression on the word tomorrow.

**_The next day….In the Howalon shop, Central Town..Sunday afternoon._**

"_where is that stupid idiot gone to this time?"_ Natsume thought

"h-hey Natsume!" Mikan rushed off to meet Natsume

Natsume's eyes gone over wide. His mouth dropped wide open. His bangs covered his fae which was bright red.

It's no wonder that Natsume has been blushing. Mikan was so pretty at that time. The centre of her hair was tied. And she left the other hair to flow back to her shoulders. She wore a white mini skirt, and a blue long sleeved shirt. She looke definetly, vey, pretty.

"So Natsume! Let's go shall we?" Mikan said pulling Natsume's hand.

"uh-yeah..sure." Natsume said nervously.

"_whoa..I never had seen this girl dress up like this and…….what!? what the hell am I thinking!?" _Natsume thought as he was staring at mikan's beauty.

They soon arrived at the ticket counter…

"wow! The ticket line was quite long! Well let's go!" Mikan said helding two tickets to the amusement park

"ng-uh…yeah." Natsume said as he followed Mikan.

"so where do we want to go first Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"uh…maybe……...nah..you choose." Natsume said

"Okay then! _Psst! Hotaru! What rides do we go on dates?" _Mikan was whispering softly to the mini chip Hotaru gave her.

(_Hotaru's Invention show)_

_Invention no.056 the mini walkie talkie. Very useable to spy on a very private comforsation or event. They also gives out pictures and very clear informations. There are various colours to match with your clothings._

_(end of Invention Show)_

"_hotaru! This is not the time for it!!" _ Mikan whispered angrily

"_ferris wheel. The most romantic place where you could have the best time with your partner."_ Hotaru whispered back reading the book of "what to do in dates?".

"_thanks!_ Natsume! How about the ferris wheel? Mikan asked sweetly

"whatever." Natsume said.

"great! Let's go then!" Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm and hugged it tight. It really seems like they're having a real date.

Natsume blushed.

Mikan Smiled.

Everything,…. was sweet.

_In the Ferris wheel……_

"Natsume! Let's go to the yellow one right there!!" Mikan said pointion to the yellow cabin.

"ng.." Natsume followed her to the yellow cabin. Since he is also tied up with the girl.

Both of them went to the Yellow cabin Mikan was pointing at.

Natsume was seated right next to Mikan.

"wow!! I've never had ride a ferris wheel before!" Mikan covered her mouth.

"neither do i." Natsume said looking away.

"_Passangers, please hold on tight to the metal wire, located right next to you, for safety. Thank you." _ A loudspeaker said

"oh?" Mikan said looking at the metal wire next to her.

"…." Natsume just stayed quiet.

The cabin started to move and was lifted in the air.

"OH NO!!!" Mikan shouted as she remembered something.

"what?" Natsume asked

"I FORGOT I WAS AFRAID OF HIGHTS!!!" Mikan shouted as she fled to tears.

"stupid" Natsume said.

"OH NOOOO!!" Mikan was more scared as the Ferris wheel went more higher up to the sky.

As the Cabin moved, Mikan shrieked. Natsume and Hotaru was now very annoyed with all the noise.

"_SHUT UP WILL YOU!?" _Both Natsume and Hotaru shouted in the chip, and direct.

"s-sorry….." Mikan said to both of them.

The cabin moved again.

"AAAH!!" Mikan shrieked

"ngh.." Natsume said

Cabin moved,….

"EEEK!" Mikan shrieked

"ngh.." Natsume said

Cabin moved…

"don't even think about shrieking again." Natsume said.

"ngh…." Mikan said looking down.

Suddenly, The Cabin Moved really strong, causing Mikan to shriek and hugged Natsume tight and lied down to Natsume's lap, and causing Hotaru to lost frequencies for her chip.

"Natsume! I'm scared!!" Mikan said sobbing in Natsume's shirt.

"Natsume's eyes gone more wide than before.

"that's it! I can't take it anymore!!" Natsume said pulling Mikan's hair and faced her directly to his eyes.

Mikan thought he was mad as what she has done after all that shrieks. But…she was wrong.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Natsume!! I didn't mean to-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume's warm delighted kiss.

Mikan was terribly shocked and yet she was enjoying it.

She closed her eyes and held Natsume's cheek firmly,….and TARAAA!

They broke the kiss, as Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru shows up in the yellow cabin. The ride was over!

The door opened wide, and showed Natsume's back, facing to Mikan.

"what are you two doing?" Yuu asked with a pale face.

"I will make a great bussiness." Hotaru said flashing her camera.

Ruka fainted.

Anna and Nonoko freezed.

Mikan, and Natsume, was having the worst humiliation of their lives.

"i-it's not what you think! I-I- just,…" Mikan said convincing them to not think the way they are supposed to.

"I was just teaching the polka a lesson." Natsume said

"what lesson?" Hotaru asked

"I pinched her nose." Natsume said.

"what?" Yuu asked

"weird." Hotaru said

"he?" Anna asked

"what the hell…" Ruka said.

"w-well…uh yeah!! He was pinching my nose so hard!! Darn you Natsume!!" Mikan said faking it.

"see." Natsume said.

"oh…all right then! Let's go and have Ice creams everyone!" Yuu said

"RIGHT!" Everyone said except for Natsume and Mikan.

Natsume smiled

Mikan laughed.

After they all left, Mikan held Natsume's cheek

Natsume held Mikan's hair

And They start kissing for the last time.

"hey Natsume,…..tell me, are you my rival? " Mikan asked

"ng" Natsume said.

"but you kissed me,…." Mikan said

"so that means you are my friend?" Mikan asked

"ng" Natsume said

"So that means?" Mikan asked

"We're friends, and rival okay?" Natsume said

"what? What do you mean?" Mikan asked confused

"When all our gangs come, we will be rival. Only if there's only you and me, we're friends.

"Natsume!" Mikan said happily and hugged Natsume tightly.

"well….do we continue like this?" Mikan asked Natsume

"yup. Till we're dead." Natsume said

Mikan laughed.

"oy polka! One more project you know?" Natsume said

"I guess it will be no problem!" Mikan said smiling.

_Mikan's POV:_

_That day, I had the most greates ride. And the greatest friend._

_A rival, and also a friend granpa! _

_And his Name, Is Natsume Hyuuga._

**How's the last chapter? Please do review on this!! CIAO WITH ANOTHER STORY!!!**

**Luv, **

**Karina M. xD**


End file.
